A Hobbit's Strength
by Maddykins
Summary: Merry and Pippin are taken by the Uruk-Hai, and treated badly, will they're strength remain?


****

"The Hobbit Strength"

By: Maddy

E-mail- Indianmaddy@yahoo.com

Rated: PG-13 for Violence. 

Pairing: None 

I know there are a few others of these kinda stories of what happened to Merry and Pippin when they were taken, but here is my own. Though based on the movie not the book (my book was borrowed by my roommate), so I had no references and I had just seen the movie for the fourth time Saturday night.)

Anything that's in **_Dark letters _**was taken right from the script that someone so nicely wrote out on http://www.seatofkings.cjb.net/ 

The only thing in here that is my own is the spelling error's, which are pretty common, though I try to iron them out. . Sorry! 

Thank you!

--------------------------------------- 

Woooooossssssssshh SMACCCCCK, AIEEEEEEEEEEEE* 

Merry cried out as a lash was laid across his shoulders, his eyes watered and he bit his lip to beat anymore sounds that may come out of him, knowing it would just be for the worst. The Uruk Hai leader whom had the whip chuckled coldly, making Merry's blood turn cold, like an icy fall wind had flown through him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath he just closed his eyes and put his head back, as far away from the Uruk-Hai soldier's back as he could manage, hating the very touch of the cold metal beneath him. The feel of being thrown up and down with its movements was making him sick, and several times he nearly felt like he was going to lose all of what was in him. 

He hated the touch, the smell, no the stink! The feel of the soldiers skin and armor against his own, his arms ached him from the long hours of hanging around the so called soldier's neck, his wrists raw and bleeding from the tight rope that bound him to it.

He groaned, and faintly behind him heard Pippin calling his name, pleading, hoping for an answer, He had tried, but his tongue felt like lead in his mouth, and his head like a swarm of wild bee's had gone in and gotten lost. He tried again to answer his friend, forcing himself to swallow, though it was not with ease he called back weakly, barley heard over the heavy march and breathing of the foul Uruk-Hai.

"Pippin, Pip, cousin, I'm-its alright pi---" 

Another strong crack of the whip, and the pain shot through him like a crack of thunder in a rainy sky. He cried out once and fainted cold, into a shadow of sleep and dream's.

**

The Uruk-hai carries Merry and Pippin over the fields Rohan.] 
Pippin: 
    Merry! Merry!?!
__[Suddenly, an Uruk-hai raises his hand, signaling for the group to stop.] 
Ugluck: 
    What is it? What do you smell? 
Maúhur: 
    Man-flesh. 
Pippin: 
    [To himself]: Aragorn! 
** **_Uglúk: 
    They've picked up our trail! Let's go!
_** Pippin was overcome with emotion that they had not been left to die in the hands of the cruel creatures that had become their captives, for their friends were behind. He knew he was seeing his chance of trying to escape. Quickly as he could he tried to think of something to let Aragorn know that they were still alive, he had hope that he would continue to follow and rescue him and Merry from the Urak-Hai's grasp. If Merry was not dead already. He had heard to cruel snap of the whip and his cousin's cries of mercy, he was seeing he had nothing to drop, not a stone, not anything, he could not reach his pockets. Lowing his head in defeat he felt some thing cool touch his chin just as he was ready to let night fall over his eyes again. His eleven broach! Just as he realized what he must do, the Uruk-Hai started to march again.
**_     [The Uruk-hai quicken their pace. Pippin struggles to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth. He then tears it off his cloak and drops it onto the ground. The Uruks don't notice the brooch, but some trample it, setting it more firmly into the soil.] 
_** **_

[They continue running over vast distances. The Uruk-hai and Orcs halt at nightfall, many panting.] 
_** **_BAGLOR
_** **_    We ain't goin' no further till we've 'ad a breather. 
Uglúk: 
    Get the fire going! 
Pippin: 
    Merry! Merry!
_**     Opening his eyes Merry looked to the warm voice he had heard, he hadn't been dreaming, Pip was there next to him, wrists as badly mangled as his own. Though a glimmer of strength, and hope glimmered in the younger Hobbit's eyes, and Merrys' own hope was raised, as he looked to him and spoke..
**Merry: 
    I think, we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin.
**

Pippin smiled a little seeming very relieved to hear his cousin's voice. Merry smiled back at him then groaned pained as the pain returned he closed his eyes for a moment. 

"They got you didn't they Merry? Does it hurt? " Pippin asked worriedly. Opening his eyes Merry nodded quietly. 

  
"Yeah, it does, but don't worry about me, I'll be (gasp) fine." Pippin tried not to look worried but them remembering what he had heard burst into the story.

"The Orcs, they smelled Aragorn…" 

"And?"

"He's close by Merry, I heard them say it!"

Though Pippins eagerness was well shown, he didn't believe that they'd be rescued as much as his young cousin. Though knowingly he would have to stay strong, if for anything, Pippin's sake. Nodding he forced himself to look bright, the quest needed them after all, and they weren't dead yet, not if he could help it. Though the quest may fail, he would not die in the shattering hands of the Uruk-Hai army. 

------------------

(Then it goes back into the story line of the tree's talking and Pippin hears them, fits right back into the puzzle J . Thank you. Leave Feedback please? )


End file.
